Life of the Grim Reaper Aono On Hold
by Chillerman
Summary: What if Tsukune was the son of the God of Death how would the story change?
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is an intro to the story giving you some background. Please give me your feedback you guys decide either I continue this story or not.

I do not own anything of Rosario+Vampire except my OC's

* * *

Another day another soul lost to the void of the darkness and Death has again had to come to claim his snack, Yanluo would usually never do on site work but anything was better than being stuck in Hell. As Yanluo approached his destination he could feel the sweet aura of a human dying, the smell was so delicious he started drooling. He stepped out of his carriage led by 4 dead horses, he went inside an apartment feeling his victim was close he almost couldn't remember the last time he had done this.

As he was led up the stairs of the apartment by the smell of impending doom he finally reached the place. Yanluo phased through the door and saw a beautiful woman asleep in her bed with an empty sleeping pill bottle in her hand. Once he got closer he observed his meal, she was a brunette in about her 30's. It really was a shame she had killed herself, beauty like this should be protected and held high, but enough gawking over the meal he attempted to wake her, "Ms. Aono wake up please I don't have all day to wait around while you slumber." Yanluo said.

As the woman awoke from her slumber Yanluo saw her eyes for the first time they were hazelnut and filled with sorrow, confusion and most of all innocence. This set the God of the Dead in a standstill, locked in her eyes as she was locked in the ruby red glow of his. "Ar..are you he..here fo..for m...me?" Ms. Aono said with her voice trembling from the man who had woken her. "Yes, it was I who woke you from the sleep of death here to take you...but there is something about you I find interesting and I want to keep you for myself." Yanluo explained as he was still locked in her eyes.

"Keep me? How can you do that? Am I not dead?" the woman asked getting more and more confused. The man chuckled, "Of course this would be impossible if I were not the God of the Dead" He smiled, a thing that was almost unheard of, when he saw her expression changed and blushed. "Oh my.. I am very sorry I did not know you were the God of the Dead, please accept my apologies" the woman spoke with a tinge of embarrassment and quickly bowed as low that her body let her. "If I could may I ask why me?" the woman asked the God of the Dead. " I have been looking for a woman who would be worthy to bare my child and you have proven yourself to be." The man replied. "I am just a human and you have just met me how are you so sure of this?" the woman asked as her curiosity was getting the best of her. "You may be a lowly human, but you are the first who has been able to speak to me without crying and begging for me to not take them to Hell." The woman expression changed as if she was debating something in her head and when she was done she spoke, "If the God of the Dead asks me to join him and bare his child then I will gladly accept your offer."

Yanluo satisfied with her answer reached his hand closer to her chest and channeled his Yokai and brought out the woman's soul, ripped it into two, tossed one half and with his free hand he pulled part of his essence from his body and added it to the woman and put the new soul back into its rightful place. This action surprised the woman, not understanding what just happened she asked the God before her, "What did you just do to me? Why do I feel so strange, its like my heart has stopped beating." The man understanding her confusion answered the question as he took her hand and led her out of the apartment, "What I have just done to you is split your soul into two and put some of my own powers into you making you into the undead, you will not decay or lose any part of you for my Yokai is keeping that whole. Now join me in my carriage as we go to your new home my soon to be bride."


	2. Author's Note

**Dear Reader.**

**I have not given up on this story, but my school has been overloading me in work and I have just come back from a trip to Washington D.C about helping me go into the government. I will be trying my hardest to write when I get my freetime but don't give up!**


End file.
